equestriagirlsfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:MintyBelle/PrincessTS conversation
Archived revisions: [1] File/Page changes 'Renaming' 'Deletion' * User:MintyBelle/PrincessTS conversation 'Files' deletion' * File:Rainbow Dash -Hang on!- EG3.png.webp * File:Equestria Girls Applejack.png * File:Equestria Girls Fluttershy.png * File:Equestria Girls Pinkie Pie.png * File:Equestria Girls Rainbow Dash.png * File:Equestria Girls Rarity.png * File:Equestria Girls Twilight Sparkle.png * File:Feb 2013 Applejack lossless crop.jpg * File:Feb 2013 Pinkie Pie lossless crop.jpg * File:Feb 2013 Pinkie Pie lossless crop.jpg * File:Feb 2013 Rainbow Dash lossless crop.jpg * File:Feb 2013 Rarity lossless crop.jpg * File:Feb 2013 Twilight Sparkle lossless crop.jpg * File:Fandom.png * File:Navbox The Science of Magic thumb.png – File:Navbox Pinkie Spy thumb.png – File:Navbox All's Fair in Love & Friendship Games thumb.png – File:Navbox Photo Finished thumb.png – File:Navbox A Banner Day thumb.png * File:Navbox Music to My Ears thumb.png – File:Navbox Guitar Centered thumb.png – File:Navbox Hamstocalypse Now thumb.png – File:Navbox Pinkie on the One thumb.png * File:Navbox EG thumb.png – File:Navbox EG2 thumb.png – File:Navbox EG3 thumb.png – File:Navbox EG4 thumb.jpeg * File:Navbox Player Piano thumb.png — File:Navbox A Case for the Bass thumb.png — File:Navbox Shake Your Tail! thumb.png — File:Navbox Perfect Day for Fun! thumb.png * File:Legend of Everfree Fluttershy Crystal Gala Assortment doll.jpg — File:Legend of Everfree Sweetie Drops Geometric Assortment doll.jpg — File:Legend of Everfree Applejack Boho Assortment doll.jpg (superseded) * File:Rarity from legend of everfree by geovanaalmeida327-d9u98dg.png — File:Blogentry-23942-0-16046000-1428584939.png — File:Large.png — File:Twilight sparkle sci twi eg new oufit by kingdark0001-da300je.jpg * File:Royal Pin Cutie Mark.png * File:Apple Bloom Cutie Mark.jpg — File:Apple Bloom ID EG3.jpg — File:Apple Bloom ID EG.png — File:Apple Bloom Cutie Mark.png * File:Neon Lights Cutie Mark.png * File:Scootaloo Cutie Mark.png * File:Sweetie Belle Cutie Mark.png — File:Sweetie Belle ID EG3.jpg * File:Granny Smith Cutie Mark.png * File:Roseluck Cutie Mark.png * File:Cheerilee Cutie Mark.png — File:Cheerilee Cutie Mark (alternate).png * File:Suri Polomare Cutie Mark.png * File:Ms Harshwhinny Cutie Mark.png * File:Fleetfoot ID EGComics.png — File:Fleetfoot Cutie Mark.png * File:Crusaders cutie mark.jpg — File:Crusaders Insignia crop EG2.png * File:Star Swirl the Bearded's Cutie Mark.png * File:CMC-Wild-Rainbow-Equestria-Girls-1.jpg * File:Maud Pie Cutie Mark.png * File:Babs Seed Cutie Mark.png * File:Soarin Cutie Mark.png * File:Spitfire Cutie Mark (alternate).png — File:Spitfire Cutie Mark.png * File:Daisy ID EG Merchandise.jpg — File:Lily Valley ID EG.jpg — File:Daisy animation.gif — File:Daisy Cutie Mark.png * File:Sunset Shimmer ID2 EG3.png — File:Sunset Shimmer ID EG.png — File:Sunset Shimmer ID EG3.jpg — File:Sunset Shimmer ID EG3.png * File:Lemon Zest listening EG3.png — File:Lemon Zest rocking.jpg * File:Sour Sweet ID2 EG3.jpg — File:Sour Sweet ID EG3.jpg * File:Applejack Friendship Games character bio art * File:Applejack cropped EG3.png — File:Rarity thinks about new accessories cropped EG2.png — File:Fluttershy ID EG3.jpg — File:Fluttershy ID EG.jpg — File:Fluttershy ID EG.png — File:Fluttershy ID EG2 A Case for the Bass.png — File:Fluttershy overlooking at Rarity cropped - EG3.png – File:Pinkie Pie ID EG3.jpg — File:Pinkie Pie ID EG.png * File:Sugarcoat Cutie.jpg — File:Sugarcoat.jpg * File:Twilight unintentionally steals AJ's magic EG3 kindlephoto-28229725.jpg * File:Babs Seed IDW Annual 1.png * File:Baby Applejack ID EGHS.png * File:Silver Spoon Cutie Mark.png * File:Octavia ID Annual 2013.png * File:Sweetie Drops ID Annual 2013.png — File:Sweetie Drops ID EG3.jpg — File:Sweetie Drops ID2 EG3.png * File:Soarin' id.png — File:Soarin Cutie Mark.png * File:Sunflower Cutie Mark.jpg * File:Unnamed Girl 8 in EG.png * File:Twilight Sparkle with wings and glowing eyes.jpg * File:640px-DJ Pon3 DJing EG.png * File:FANMADE Rainbow Dash flying up and down.gif — File:FANMADE Rainbow Dash kissing.png * File:Rebecca Shoichet.jpg * File:Equestria Girls movie song pink screen slide 9.png * File:Twilight Sparkle walking with Spike in backpack.jpg * File:Twilight Sparkle walking though gym.jpg * File:Pinkie Pie EqG full body.png : What do you mean by "here"? 09:17, May 17, 2016 (UTC) :: Ah, never mind that. (but I'm still looking out if that bulleted list will be partially or fully emptied/cleared.) 05:39, May 18, 2016 (UTC) :: If you have enough time "here," will you try to manage those files? 05:09, June 4, 2016 (UTC) ::: Hopefully. That's Number 2 on my list (after at least having 1 edit in the mainspace) 09:48, June 5, 2016 (UTC) :::: I think this link may help you (I won't mind if our list above is included on the page). 06:49, June 8, 2016 (UTC) :::::I'll stick to the list here for now. 10:56, June 8, 2016 (UTC)